Black Rose cz.1
Hej na imię mam Janet mieszkam w miasteczku bardzo jest seny nie stety ale Gordonshing nie ma nudy wszyscy się dobrze znają nawet ja mam najlepszą przyjacółke od serca Dalia jesteśmy jak siostry W szkole '' Briget:Hej laski co Janet:A nic lekcje na pewno nuda co Dalia W tedy widzałam Dalię bardzo nie byla sobą na nic nie ralogowała , my obie miałyśmy po 17 lat Janet:Hej Dalia co ci jest Dalia:A nic Janet co mówiłaś Briget Briget:Eeeeeee nic Dalia nic ''Na lekcji historii '' Pani profesor mówiła teraz zmieniła temat na lekcji historii Pani Hawist:Teraz moi uczniowie bedziemy o mawiać co innego Baster Nick Dominik Jonathan Sam:No na reście pani Pani Hawist:Bedziemy o mawiać mitologie My wszyscy bylismy tak za skoczeni jak nigd ale nikt z nas nie znana mitologie , ale coś niewiem co jest z Dalią ''Po lekcjach ...... idąc do Domu '' Spytałam Dalię co jej jest Janet:Dalia co ci jest jesteś chora Dalia:Nie nie Janet nic mi nie jest no mam troche zły dzień i to tye ale do ciebie za dzwonie ok Janet:No dobrze Dalia poamiętaj bo dlamnie jesteś jak siostra Dalia:Tak pamiętam Janet Ja z Dalią mieszkamy obok siebie nasze okna są na przyciwko siebie więc my się widzimy , ale tym nie wiedzałam że stanie się coś złego czegoś czego niewiedzałam .Gdzieś po południu koło do pani Masion było tak cicho za dzwoniłam do Dalii ale ona nie odbierała więc po prosiłam mamę by zadzwoniła do matki Dalii. Sefania ( mama ):Córeczko pani Masion dużo pracuje dla córki Janet:Ale Dalia nie odbiera telefonu komórkowego ''Z pokoju obok Alexandra:Może śpi hahahahaha Janet:Alex nie śmiej się z Dalii och wolam żeby to Dalia była by moja siostrą a nie ty Alexandra:No prosze bardzo może niech pani Masion ciebie adoptuje co Janet:To najlepszy pomyśł jako ci w padł do tej głowy małpo Och tak mnie moja siostra Alex mnie derwuje i tyle ale bardzo się martwie o Dalię , W czasie snu widzałam moją przyjaciółkę Dalie a obok niej stała jakś postać którą nie znam ale jak chciałam krzyczeć coś albo ktoś mi na to nie pozwolił , a ta postać popchneło Dalie a ona spadła nie mogłam tego wyczymać krzyknełam nie widząc że obudziłam rodziców i no małpę o dobra siostrę John ( ojciec ):Córko co się stało Sefania ( matka ):Co się stało Janet zły sen Alexandra:Pppsssss........................... A ja w tedy powiedzałam ten sen rodzicom Janet:Mamo Tato widzałam sen a w nim była Dalia i ja ale jeszcze jakś postać była i rzuciła Dalię na prawde John ( ojciec ):Córko to tylko zły sen może nic Dalii nie jest może się jej komórka w domu się rozładowała i tyle śpij spokojnie a jutro zobaczysz Dalię i ci wyjaśni Sefania (mama ):Janet z Dalią znacie się od dziecka więc spewnością ci wszystko wytłumaczy Rodzice mnie przekonani to swoich słów na pewno mi wyjaśni przeciesz jesteśmy jak siostry z Dalią .Gdy pewnego poszłam do szkoły a do mnie przybiegła Briget ''Około Szkoły '' Briget:Janet och biedna Janet Janet:Czemu biedna Briget Briget:Dziś w szkole bedzie żałoba Janet:Jaka żałoba o co chodzi Briget Briget:Pani Masion dzwoniła do Dalii lecz też nie odbierała i dalej ..... no jak ci to powiedzieć pani Masion zosatwiła Dalie martwą tylko był list od niej Janet:Co Dalia nie żyje jak to ?!! czemu Briget:Tego pani Masion też niewie myślał że jej córka Dalia bedzie studiować a tu prosze tak tragiednia Była tą wiadomością tak załamana jak to dlaczego Dalia czemu to zrobiłaś nawet nie miałam ochoty iść dziś do szkoły po tej wiadomości od Briget to dla mnie był szok nie tylko dla mnie lecz do pani Masion matki Dalii też był szok wielki po stracie ukochanego dziecka , po uroczystej żałobie pani Masion wyjechała do swej siostry a ja byłam wielkiej depresji gdy pewnej noc tej noc ukazało mi się w śnie jakaś dziwna postać MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- no prosze teraz twoja kolej moja droga Janet:Kim jesteś czego o odemnie chcesz ? czego ? - Niczego moja ofiaro ta jedna miała tak źle w życiu nieszczęśliwa miłość hahahahahahahahaha Janet:Jaka nieszczęśliwa miłość o kogo ci chodzi - o Dalie Masion a ty jesteś Janet co najlepsza przyjaciółka prawda za późnio na te żale co Skąd ta istota zna moje imię i Dalie skąd myślałam że to tylko zły sen ale to był początek tego koszmaru -Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha o nie co ty za jedna Czarna Róża nnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Widzałam młodą kobiete z szpadą jednym ruchem zabiła tą istote była cała w czerni choć ta istota mówiła do niej Czarna Róża czemu no tak jak za uważyłam włosy czarne ubiór czarny z wzorami czarnego kwiata , i ona szybko znikła tak że następnego ranka sprawdze kim ona jest